DOUBLE JEOPARDY
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Jack and Ianto are fixing to have a bit of double trouble heading their way. Will they be able handle this problem?
1. Chapter 1

**DOUBLE JEOPARDY**

Ianto Jones rolled over in his bed, reaching a hand out blindly looking for Jacks warm body, but finding nothing but empty cold sheets. Cracking his dark blue eyes open he scanned the room looking for his lover, not finding him within sight he called out in a gravelly sleep filled voice "Jack?"

That's when heard it, the sound of retching coming from the in suite bathroom. Jumping out of bed, Ianto raced across the room naked, bursting thru the door "Jack? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked in a near panic at seeing his Captain getting violently sick in the porcelain commode. Jack just shook his head no, unable to muster the strength to speak at the moment.

Ianto grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water from the sink, before pressing it against Jacks face. Jack groaned in appreciation of the cold relief against his overheated face. "What's wrong?" Ianto asked softly as he continued stroking Jacks face with the cloth. Jack whimpered as he clutched at his stomach "Not sure, I'm nauseous, my body aches, and so very tired." he finally managed to reply with another moan. Ianto raised an eyebrow in concern "Your never tired." he stated.

"I know!" Jack answered weakly as Ianto helped him stand up. Wrapping his arms around Jacks waist to support him "Lets get you back in bed, shall we?" Ianto said softly. "Yep" Jack agreed as they slowly made their way back to their king size bed.

Ianto helped Jack get comfy in bed saying "You've probably caught a cold from running after that Weevil the other night in the pouring down rain."

Jack nodded his head in agreement "Just put me out of my misery Yan... then I'll be as good as new again." he groaned as his stomach began to do somersaults again. "JACK HARKNESS!" Ianto stormed "I am not killing you just so you can get over a cold faster. You can just suffer through it like the rest of us mere mortals!" Jack closed his eyes and whispered "Sorry Ianto"

"I'll go get you some orange juice, and call the Hub and let the girls know we're taking the day off." Ianto stated as he ran his fingers thru Jacks soft crown hair. "You just rest Cariad." dropping a kiss on his lover's forehead, Ianto rose to leave the room. Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As Ianto pulled back, Jack whispered "Thank you Yan!"

"No problem, Sir." smirking a little Ianto ran a hand across his lips "But maybe you could save the Thank you kisses until after you brush your teeth. Sick isn't my favorite flavor on you!" Jack groaned in embarrassment as he buried his head under a pillow. Ianto laughed softly as left the room in search of orange juice.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke once again to the sound of retching; it had been the same everyday for the last week. Thankfully the Rift had been quite, so the Tosh and Gwen had been able to handle the Hub on their own. Jack wasn't getting any better, luckily Owen was returning in two more days from a UNIT medical conference in London. Hearing the commode flush in the bathroom, Ianto rose to go check on his lover, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. Clutching his stomach and taking deep breaths to try and calm his rolling stomach, but to no avail as he feels the bile rise up his throat. He grabbed the waist basket beside the bed, before losing the contents of his stomach.

Jack finally lifted himself off the cold tile floor of the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading back into the bedroom, only to see Ianto clutching a waste basket to his heaving chest. "Ianto? He asked softly making his way toward the other man. Ianto moaned in pain as he place the basket on the floor before falling backwards on the bed. "Yan, you ok?" Jack asked worriedly as he gingerly crawled into bed beside his partner.

"Ugghhh...Jack you've given me your bloody virus, you bastard!" Ianto answered weakly, his soft Welsh voice gruff, his throat raw from being sick. Jack sighed as he moved to snuggle closer to Ianto "I'm sorry, baby. I knew you shouldn't have been taking care of me." Ianto smiled weakly, resting his head on Jacks shoulder and laying a possessive hand on his chest and replied "I'll always take care of you, for as long as you let me."

Jack smiled in contentment as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him tighter against himself "I'll call Owen, and tell him to come back now." Jack stated. Ianto sighed as he informed Jack "He'll be pissed."

"He'll get over it, your health is more important than some conference" Jack said firmly, not about to change his mind. Ianto kissed Jacks chest softly at that statement "Thank you, Cariad." Jack dropped a kiss on his forehead, and reached for his phone on the night stand even as he said "See you should've just shot me when I asked, would have saved us both from this stupid cold!" Ianto rolled his eyes even as he said warningly "Jack..."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Oi, you two look awful!" Owen announced as he walked into the autopsy room. Jack was sitting on the operating table, with Ianto standing beside him "Thanks" Jack said sourly at the Torchwood medic. "Alright mates what seems to be problem that I had to rush back from London for?" Owen asked as he started to examine Jack. Ianto answered for the both of them "Jack woke up a little over a week ago very nauseated, tired and sore. He hasn't been able to eat anything and keep it down except crackers. Then yesterday morning I awoke to the same symptoms except I started to feel a little better by late afternoon, but this morning it was the same sickness again. Jack seems to stay sick the whole day" Ianto explained.

Owen nodded his head in understanding as he began to exam Ianto "Have either of you done anything different in the last couple of weeks?" he asked. Jack shook his head no "Not really, but a few days before I got sick I spent close to three hours in the pouring rain chasing a Weevil."

Owen shook his head in amusement "You brought me all the way back for a common cold?"

"No, I brought you back because you are the team medic and two team members are ill." Jack replied in annoyance. "Just run the tests Owen and make sure we don't have some alien virus, please" Ianto interrupted Jacks tirade.

"Yeah sure, let me get some blood samples from the both of you and I'll run every test I can think of on it." Owen declared pulling out a large needle and moving toward Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later a horrified scream was heard from the autopsy area. Gwen and Tosh jumped up and rushed toward the room with guns drawn. Seeing only a stunned Owen sitting on his chair, the girls lowered their weapons. "Owen what's wrong?" Tosh asked softly. Owen blinked at them a moment before finding his voice "Get Jack and Ianto down here now!" Gwen glanced at Tosh in question before taking off to locate their illustrious leader and the quite administrator.

Moments later Jack and Ianto descended into the autopsy bay, leaving a worried Gwen and Tosh on the landing above. "What's going on Owen?" Jack demanded. Owen stood up slowly and waved a piece of paper at the other two men "I've got the lab results back on your blood." he stated. Jack nodded in understanding and asked "So just a common cold right?"

Owen shook his head no. Jack looked at Ianto in confusion for a moment before asking "An alien virus?"

Owen shook his head no again at the two men; this caused Ianto to ask nervously "What is it then?"

Owen gulped and answered skeptically "A parasite!"

Ianto looked at Jack in fear, before asking "Is it serious, Owen?"

This seemed to break Owen out of his shock because he began to yell "Serious? Serious? You've got to be fucking kidding me! Its fucking impossible is what it is!"

Jack grabbed Iantos hand in panic, he might be able to survive anything, but Ianto didn't have that security of immortality "Just spit it out Owen! What kind of parasite are we dealing with?" Jack demanded in a near bellow.

"Parasite? Oh it's human in origin, that's for sure" the medic replied with a smirk before announcing "You're pregnant!"

"What?!" shouted both Ianto and Jack at the same time.

"Pregnant!" Owen said again.

Ianto looked at Jack who had collapsed unto the table behind him "You said you couldn't get pregnant again!"

Jack layed a hand across his stomach "I shouldn't have been able to, I wasn't trying to." he answered softly.

Ianto reached over and layed his hand on top of Jacks and said softly "We're having a baby."

"Mates..." Owen tried to interrupt them.

A slow grin spread across Jacks face, as he looked up at Ianto "I'm having your baby! We're going to be parents!" Ianto grinned leaning down and kissing Jack gently.

"Oi, mates..." Owen tried to interrupt again.

"There's so much we have to do..." Ianto said to Jack as the two started to make plans for their soon to be child. Tosh and Gwen came rushing down the stairs giving both men giant hugs in congratulations.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" Owen finally yelled, causing everyone else to go quite "You didn't understand me fully"

"What's wrong with my baby" Jack asked.

Owen sighed "Nothing is wrong... with either baby..."

The silence was overwhelming until Ianto broke into chuckles "Jack we're having twins!" he said delightedly.

Owen shook his head no as an evil grin spread across his face "No mate, not twins. It means you're pregnant to!"

Jacks baby blue eyes grew extremely wide as he asked in shock "What?"

"You are both pregnant!" Owen replied with a chuckle, before a crash wiped the grin from his face.

Jack jumped in surprise at the sound of the falling body crashing into a small table, and looked down into the fallen face of his pregnant lover, passed out in shock across the Hub floor.

A/N: So what do you think? I've read so many stories of either Jack or Ianto getting pregnant; I thought what would happen if they got each other knocked up at the same time. Hmmmm?? So let me know what you think, Should I continue? Feed back is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack jumped off the table and knelt next to the fallen form of his lover as Owen rushed forward, and started checking Ianto's vitals "He's alright Jack, it was just the shock that overwhelmed him."

Jack moved to pick Ianto up into his arms, but Owen placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, shaking his head no, "You're pregnant... No more heavy lifting, Captain."

Jack nodded and moved back out of the way to let Owen, Gwen, and Tosh lift the younger man up onto the exam table.

"Oi! Teaboy is heavier than he looks!" The medic grumbled as he struggled to place the taller man on the table.

Moving back to Ianto's side, Jack captured his limp hand in his own. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Give me a moment," Owen replied while rummaging in a cabinet. "AH HA! Knew I had some!" He declared jubilantly pulling out some smelling salts. He began waving the strong smell under the supine man's nose.

"Come on Yan... Open those gorgeous blue eyes for me." Jack whispered in his lover's ear.

As if on cue Ianto's eyes began to flutter "Jack...?" He groaned weakly, "I've had the strangest dream..."

Jack chuckled softly, "No dream... definitely reality."

Ianto sat straight up a pale hand flying to his stomach. "I'm... pre...preg..." He stuttered not able to get that final word put together.

"PREGNANT!" Shouted Owen in glee, "You've got knocked up by the boss mate, " he began to laugh hysterically, but kept on talking between gasps, "and... you've gone... gone and got... Jack... up the duff too!" Tears of mirth were running down the cockney's face. "Well done Teaboy, didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shut up Owen!" Gwen finally snapped at the doctor, while Tosh glared at him silently.

Jack sat down softly next to Ianto on the table, keeping the Welshman's hand clasped tightly between his own.

"How far along are we then?" Jack asked.

Owen finally calmed down enough to look back at the two clipboards still clasped in his hands reading over the findings of the tests. "The results say you're both at about 9 weeks. It looks like you both got knocked up within a couple days of each other. I would guess from the scans probably within 48 hours of each other." Owen looked up at the two men and gave a huge shit eating grin as he questioned, "Sooooo... What were the two of you doing about 9 weeks ago...? Hmmmmm?"

Jack gulped nervously, looking sideways at Ianto whose eyes widened in sudden remembrance.

Ianto turned a death glare of blue ice on Jack before slapping him across the chest. "You bloody fucking lying cheat!" He stated in a furious voice.

(Flash Back)

"Jack, I don't know about this!" Ianto exclaimed warily as the lift slowly descended into the hub.

"Come on Ianto, it'll be fun." Jack stated with a breath stealing grin.

"For who?" Ianto asked raising a skeptical eyebrow at his immortal lover.

"Both of us!" Jack exclaimed, "We've never played hide and seek like this before!"

"But naked?"

"Well... it's really more like strip hide and seek. Please Ianto..." Jack begged a pout forming across his lips.

"Alright Sir, but no cheating! I want a proper count from you!" Ianto declared.

"Absolutely!" Jack agreed with a devilish smile.

Ianto sighed in defeat, even as he slowly pulled off his ebony tie. Jack's grin got even bigger if possible as he watched the younger man unwind the black silk from around his neck.

"Turn around Jack." Ianto said, putting the tie around Jack's eyes and tying it tight at the back of his head. "Now remember, you have to count to one hundred."

"Yep."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck before whispering into his ear, "Go."

Jack started to count slowly, "1... 2... 3... 4..."

Ianto shot off into the hub like a bullet, in search of the perfect hiding place. He threw his suit jacket over Tosh's computer terminal as he ran by.

"9... 10... 11..." Jack continued to count in order.

Ianto tossed his dark blood red dress shirt over the autopsy rails as he sped past. His belt went flying and ended up hanging from the sub sonic resonator. His white undershirt landed on the stairs to Jack's office. As he entered the cells he paused a moment to shed his shoes and socks leaving them in an untidy heap in the middle of the hall, before heading for the archives. Ianto knew that Jack would never find him in the myriad of tunnels under the hub that made up his beloved archives.

Jack continued to count properly for awhile, but growing bored he decided to speed it up a bit. "40... 45... 50... 55... 65... 75... 90... 100! Ready or not here I come!" Jack smirked as he pulled the makeshift blindfold from his eyes "Or I will be as soon as I find you." He sang as he took off in a sprint after his lover.

Ianto left his pants pooled at the entrance to the archives, before entering and rushing down dimly lit halls. He went down two levels into the older archives and raced down a corridor only stopping to push open a slightly rusted door that squeaked horribly. "I'll need to fix that tomorrow, " he thought even as he pushed the door closed while stripping his boxers off and hanging them on the outside door knob.

Looking around the storeroom he recalled that it was holding unknown alien artifacts from the 70's. Seeing an empty storage locker in the back corner that was taller than him, "That'll work," he thought as he made his way over to it. Ianto got into it and pulled the door half way closed, so he wouldn't get stuck just in case Jack didn't find him.

Jack, in the mean while, was standing in the center of the hub, turning in circles, trying to figure out where his erstwhile lover could be hiding! A pile of Ianto's clothing was lying at his feet which he had found during his frantic search around the hub. He had already looked in the kitchen, the tourist office, the autopsy bay, Myfanwy's nest, his office, his bedroom, the cells but still no Ianto.

Growing impatient Jack went to Toshiko's desk and pulled up the internal CCTV cameras. Watching closely he followed Ianto's figure running thru the hub, stripping as he went. A devilish smile appeared on Jacks face as he watched Ianto enter the archives leaving his pants at the entrance. "Gotcha now!" Jack growled as he made a beeline to the archives.

Within moments Jack was stuffing Ianto's boxers in his pocket while pulling open the heavy door to the storeroom; peering into the darkness he tried to locate Ianto. Not seeing him, he moved slowly into the room taking stock of his surroundings as he began searching for his lover.

Ianto held his breath as he heard the door squeak open, leaning forward slightly he could look through the crack he had left with the door.

He saw Jack slowly making his way carefully into the room. "Damn!" Ianto thought. "He'll find me in seconds."

Upon seeing the storage locker in the corner, Jack smiled evilly in anticipation. He knew Ianto had to be hiding in there; it was the only thing in the room big enough for him hide in. Jack was almost to it when he tripped over a small box on the floor; he went tumbling into the locker and heard the click as the door slammed shut.

Ianto jumped in panic as he felt Jack crash into his hiding space, and heard the ominous click of the door sealing shut, trapping him inside.

"Jack!" he yelled and banged loudly on the door "Jack open the door!" he started to bang on the door again when whatever his hand hit gave under the pressure and started beeping at him. Flashing lights in yellow and blue started sweeping up and down the walls in an ever increasing speed and pattern.

Jack stepped back in alarm as the locker in front of him started humming and shaking.

"IANTO!!" He screamed in panic trying to rip the metal doors off its hinges with his bare hands. "IANTO!!"

A scream erupted from inside the box, causing Jack to lose control and start kicking at the door with his feet, trying to break it down in his panic. Within moments from when it had started, everything became still and deathly quiet; with a slight hiss the door unlocked and popped open slightly. Jack stood back in fear of what he might find inside.

"Ianto?" He called softly.

Ianto stumbled out the open door a hand pressed against his eyes in pain "Jack…?" He said softly. "I don't feel so good…. Something's wrong"

Ianto lifted his head to look at the other man; saw Jack's eyes widen and his mouth gape open like a fish. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack snapped his jaw shut and pointed at Ianto in surprise. "Ianto!"

"What?"

"Yo…you… you… are..."Jack stammered.

"What?" Ianto said as he finally looked down at himself, he blinked repeatedly for a moment before his brain finally comprehended what it was seeing, and then a blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth. Cutting off his horrified scream moments after it had begun, Ianto's horrified blue eyes locked with Jack's even more stunned eyes. "I've got breast's!!"

"Yep…" Jack grin lecherously at them, "And very nice ones at that!"

"Jack!"

"What? It's true, you're gorgeous Yan!" Jack replied as he ran an appraising look over the other man now turned woman.

Long thick ebony hair flowed down over delicate rounded shoulders before ending in soft curls around perk bountiful breasts, a narrow waist, with a scrumptious ass, and long, long legs. Jacks eyes drifted slowly back up to Ianto's beautiful elfin face; the only thing that remained the same was those blue eyes that Jack adored so much. "Gorgeous," he repeated softly.

Ianto blushed at the appraisal and the compliment, "But Jack.... I'm a woman!"

"Hang on...." Jack moved toward the metal box that Ianto had emerged from, looking it over to try and find out what it was and where it came from. Coming to the back of the box Jack sighed in relief as he found instructions to the machine.

"What is it?" Ianto asked looking at Jack from the other side.

"Sex toy, Yan." Jack replied with a grin. "A very, very good one too."

"What?" The blushing woman/man asked in dismay.

"It's a G.A.S. machine."

"A gas machine?!" Ianto exclaimed in a panic.

Jack chuckled at his lovers face. "Not gas, G-A-S it stands for Genetic Altering System. It's mainly used by couples who want to see how their significant other reacts and feels when they make love to each other. It was highly popular in the 49th century; I think their slogan was something like 'for bringing the fun back into monogamous relationships' had a jingle and everything."

"I'm a bloody woman, Jack!" Ianto whined.

Jack stalked forward and wrapped an arm around the small waist, pulling Ianto in tight against his body; he raised his other hand up to softly cup the small pale face.

"Maybe for now, but your still my Ianto." Jack whispered as he captured Ianto's soft, red lips in a heart melting kiss full of passion.

Ianto moaned in pleasure at the new feelings running rampant through his body, setting nerve endings on fire. Breaking the kiss Ianto looked up into Jack's passion blown eyes. "Will I turn back?" He asked in a near pant.

"Yep." Jack replied as he peppered kisses over Ianto's face, "Should turn back within 24hours."

"Any….any side effects?" Ianto gasped out between kisses.

"Nope."

"You sure?" Ianto asked, as Jack began to suck gently on his neck.

"Yan, it should have no lasting effects on your body after you reset."

Ianto nodded even as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jack's neck and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear, "Want to try out my new body?" Before pulling the lobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"Yes Please!" Jack groaned in pleasure, before sweeping Ianto's new feminine form up into his arms and carrying him off to his bed.

(End Flash Back)

"No lasting affects, you said." Ianto looked accusingly at Jack. "Don't worry Yan, it's just a sex toy you said!."

Jack looked sheepishly over at his lover "Ummmm….. I made a mistake.... sorry."

"Mistake? Sorry?" Ianto repeated in disbelief. "I'm fucking pregnant Jack!"

Leaning forward to steal a kiss from the younger man, Jack grinned and replied smugly "Me too!"

A/N: Well I figured if the Torchwood novel Almost Perfect could turn Ianto into a woman so could I! Lol!

except mine has a few lasting effects. Anyway let me know what you think, reviews are love! Should I continue or not?

Thanks a bunch and till next time good reading! Much appreciation goes to mjswrtings over at live journal for beta reading this for me.

Thanks to everyone for reading, hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
